When performing measurements on a device under test it is sometimes necessary to influence the measurement with an offset, for example by applying an offset voltage to the measurement line of the electrical measurement system.
Precise control over the offset across a broad range of offset values is desired to increase precision of the measurement itself.
In known digital electrical measurement systems, the offset is usually generated by a digital-to-analog converter (D/A converter). However, D/A converters with a very high precision and a broad range of output voltages are very expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical measurement system and a method for establishing a desired offset with high precision that can be realized at lower costs.